My little hot mess
by Shockburst23
Summary: Knockout is alone in the med bay dancing when Breakdown walks in on him. Break down plays him a song letting him know what he thinks. (Rated M for later chapters.) In knockout's POV.
1. Dance

I do not own anything but the silly plot. Joystick is from Simon curtis and hot mess belongs to Cobra starship 3

* * *

I was alone the music was playing in the med bay; no one was going to be around. The music pumped and my servos ran down to my hips. Optics closed head thrown back. The music made me feel alive, like before the war. Dancing, shaking my aft for fun, letting myself go as the music took over me. Moving, flowing, letting loose.

_Baby, grab a hold of the joystick  
take control of the motion  
I can feel it when you ah ah  
Baby, you make all of the choices  
other players can join us  
if you're feeling like you wanna play games._

Running my hands back up my chest, shaking my hips picking up my pace, I heard the door slide open, and I froze.

"K-knockout, w-what are you doing?" Breakdown stepped into the med bay; I stopped the music, "Nothing!" I stomped over to him, "What do you want?" My servos on my hip, his optics were glued to them, "Hello I am up here!" I knocked him in the helm.

"Sorry.. I just got a wound during the battle, can you patch me up?" He showed me his arm, _shit I hit him. _"Sure.. Come sit down and let me see it." I pointed to a seat. He sat down to my level, and I looked at the wound, it's only a simple patch up and he was back on his way. But Breakdown had a mind of his own I guess.

Breakdown walked over to the music player, and started looking for something, "Can you stop touching my thi-." The music started playing cutting me off:

_You were a problem child  
Been grounded your whole life  
So now you running wild  
Playing with them good girls  
Naw that ain't your style_

Hot mess, is that supposed to mean something, I swayed my hips as I walked over to him, "Why this song?" I looked him in the optics. "Because you're a hot mess, and I'm falling for you."

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn! Let me make you my boo  
Cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it-hell yes!_

Was he just singing the lyrics or.. what? "Breakdown.." I leaned up to his audio, "Do you like this song? Why did you pick it?" He looked down at me, our faces seems to almost touch. I went to step back, but fell back. Breakdown caught me, his arm wrapped around my back.

"Are you ok?" he asked his face close to my audios, "I-I am.. I think.. I am fine." I stuttered. He stood me up, turning off the music, "Sorry.. I was just seeing what you had on here, I was surprised by your dancing", he smiled. I looked down at the ground. "Was that what you like before the war?" he asked.

"You should dance for me." I looked up at him in surprised, "What?" My optics widened a little bit. "I liked it... a lot." Breakdown looked down at me, "It was hot." He laughed as my face grew red.

.. was he hitting on me? I stood there for a second, ".. were you calling me a hot mess?" looking for a reaction. His face was plastered with a grin. "You are." He teased. "A hot mess and I am falling for you." He stated.

I smiled, "well.. I will have to find out what you are.. " I was going to say something else when Breakdown's lips met mine.

.. and he kissed me..

His lips were soft against mine and I never wanted to stop, but he had another mission to go on and Megatron wanted him now.

"When I come back, we'll finish this." He said to me as he walked out of the med bay.

So here I promised a story with these guys, all fluff right now, it's 2am and I am going to bed ughh _ read and review. I love to know what you guys think.


	2. Feel Me

I was waiting for Breakdown to come back from the battle. The time dragged on which gave me time to think of what happened before he left... He didn't know much about me before the war. I didn't know much about him either, but we were partners always together. Not a moment away from each other if we could help it, had he grown some feelings for me. He watched me go from the young mech I was to the one I was now, changed by the war that was going on. I never noticed how nice he was, never thought that he was falling for me. I mean sure I was gay, but Breakdown I was for sure that was not. I mean he was there when I would hook up with other guys, be there when they broke my spark… poor guy if he liked me he watched me with all the others through the years.

He asked if I liked dancing before the war, I did of course. I was a young dancer at a club everyone wanted me, but I wasn't one to put myself out there for anyone. There were a few of those guys that abused what I had given them, but that's what they do.

I was so in thought that I didn't hear Breakdown come in; he was staring down at me while I was thinking so hard that I was making faces. He chuckled breaking my train of thought.

"Oh sorry I didn't notice you there, I was just spacing out!" I stood up and faced him. There was a quick silence when he finally spoke, "It's alright, want to get a cube with me?" His face plastered with a grin. My faceplates turned a nice pink as I blushed making breakdown chuckle some more. I was blushing and I forgot to answer, "Oh yes, I'd love to!" After that kiss I couldn't talk to him like the friend I had known, I felt differently. How quickly things can change between friends, it was strange.

We walked to a mess hall to get a cube, the Vechicon's getting their cubes and sitting in bunches like high school groups, whatever the humans called those. "Go find us a place to sit, and I will get you a cube." I looked up at the mech before me, simply nodding and walking away feeling the rush of heat to my face. I found a small table in the corner, sitting down I looked up to see Breakdown talking to one of the Vechicons, he had two cubes in his hands and he looked back at me I looked away. I can't keep doing this.

He came over and sat down passing me a cube, "You okay?" He asked taking a sip of his own. "C-can we talk somewhere more private?" I blurted out not even thinking. He looked surprised, "Sure do you have somewhere in mind?" He tilted his head to the side, "Um... my room?" I said. "Want me to carry your cube?" He didn't even question anything I asked or said.

We walked down the hallways toward my quarters, and Breakdown followed me, when we finally got to my quarters I ended the code. The doors slid open as we stepped in to my tiny quarters, "Wow quite the place you have here." Breakdown noted that I had painting up, data pads everywhere and lights that made my room rainbow bright. I nervously chuckled, "It's nothing, and I mean I can't deal with a boring room!" I was trying to keep calm and failing horribly.

We sat down at the little table I had in my quarters and kept drinking our cubes, "So why did you want to talk privately, Knockout?" The way he said my name made me want to melt in his servos. "Well... it's about that kiss and you said that you wanted to talk about it anyways, right?" He stopped drinking, "Did you not like it?" I almost spit my drink out, it started dripping down my chin, "N-no! I liked it; it was just out of nowhere." His eyes were on the energon running down my chin. I went to wipe it away when he grabbed my arm, "If you liked it maybe we can do it again." He licked it up and brought our lips together. I thought I had stalled; I relaxed into the kiss finally. Breakdown moved closer taking the kiss deeper, his glossa was rubbing against mine. My head was spinning and I felt like I could pass out any moment it was too good to be true, finally Breakdown pulled away. I gasped for air, and my body was shaking fans kicked on to help the heat building in my system.

"Did you like that?" Breakdown grinned. My head was still spinning, "… Y-you like me?" I asked quietly, Breakdown placed a hand on my shoulder, "No Knockout, I have loved you for some time now."

My engines stalled, "Love me.." I looked up at him, he wasn't lying I would know if he was lying. I could feel the coolant swell up in my optics, "Why tell me now? You saw me with others, and now you say something?" I started crying, it was overwhelming to me that he would wait this long, "I didn't know if you were ready, I didn't want to ruin our friendship." He said hugging me close.

After crying for a bit in Breakdown's arms he kissed my forehead, "Want to go lay down?" He smiled down at me. "I would love to." He picked me up and walked me over to my berth, "I am a grown mech Breakdown I can walk." Breakdown placed me down, "No you are my prince." He kissed my hand. "Stop that!" I pulled my hand away from his face.

The time that we laid there seemed like forever when I finally turned over, "So…what do you like about me, pick one thing." I looked him in the optics, he pondered it for a minute, "I love your optics they are passionate and powerful." Breakdown smiled. "And beautiful like the rest of you," he quickly added to that statement, I felt the heat again in my cheeks. "Don't be shy, it's adorable." Breakdown says kissing my forehead. "Breakdown…can we maybe…" I couldn't say the words, I knew what I wanted to ask but I was too shy to ask him. Breakdown kissed me when I was thinking of what I wanted to say, I didn't need to he knew me better then I knew my self. I kissed back the best I could; somehow ending up underneath Breakdown, his servos started trailing down to my headlights, as he rubbed them I gasped into his mouth and arched up into his servos, He pulled away from the kiss. "If you don't want to let me know, I will stop at any time." He said tenderly, I pulled him down locking him into another kiss.

I don't know what was going on; I had never felt this for any other mech before. I wanted Breakdown, more like needed him. I needed him to take me to a new and scary place. I broke the kiss panting as his servos were still rubbing my headlights making their way down to my hips, I gasped.

"What's the matter?" He grabbed them firmly, "Do you like that?" I arched my hips in his firm grip, "Y-yes!" I cried out, my frame was heating up my fans whirling to life to keep me from overheating. His servo made its way to my panel, "Want to open that for me babe?" He nuzzled his helm into my neck and licked gently.

"Be careful… I have never done anything before." I blushed, Breakdown stalled, "N-nothing?" He asked looked down at me in awe. I nodded, "I was saving myself for that special bot." I blushed looking away. Breakdown grabbed my face, "Am I that special bot?" He said making me look at him. "Y-yes." He smirked, "Open up then." He tapped then dug his finger into my seams, CLICK, my panel snaps open and my spike was hard, while my port was dripping and needy. I covered my face, "Oh primus…" I have never been this excited by another mech, why didn't I see that we liked me before. His strong servos where on my thighs as I felt warm air against my port, I looked down to see Breakdown between my legs, "N-no you don't have to!" I said as his took a lick, I cried out. He kept lapping away, finally sticking his glossa inside my port. I arched crying out, "Nnnn! B-breakdown that feels great!" I tried finding something to grab onto, He stopped bringing his lips close to mine, "Taste like a sweet virgin." He grinned, "This might hurt a little..." He warned as he circled his finger around my port, "I will go slowly. Remember I can stop whenever." He pushed it in just the tip and worked that in and out for a little, "B-breakdown! I want more!" I tried grabbing his wrist to push him deeper, "Now now doctor, don't be greedy." He chuckled adding another finger stretching me wider, "Ahh!" It was a little painful at first but it was getting better as he went, he pushed deeper scissoring my port, I was a moaning gasping mess. He pulled his fingers out of my port, "Ready for the next step?" He lined himself with my port, "The best I will be," I was scared. His tip pushed in, my primus his fingers were huge but this spike of his was even bigger, I groaned. "Are you okay?" He stilled himself. I smiled up at him, "Yeah." He stroked my cheek, "It's going to hurt so I am going to get it over with." I looked up at him, he thrusted his hips forward breaking my seal, I screamed out loud starting to cry. My optics snapped shut, "N-no! It hurts!" Breakdown leaned down kissing me, not moving one inch. "Tell me when to move."

Finally the pain went down, "M-move." Breakdown pulled himself out a little, there was new nodes that he was hitting, "Ah~" My claws were clinging to his shoulders. His spike went deep hitting the deepest nodes, this was better than anything I'd ever done to myself. Breakdown was breathing heavier, "Want to finish like this or switch it up?" He asked. My optics looked up at him, "Switch position?" I tilted my head to the side, as Breakdown's lips came to my audios. "You on top, or frag you on your hands and knees?" I felt my cheeks burning up and my port had him in me, but I needed the friction. "I want to be on my hands and knees," I looked away blushing. He pulled out and flipped me over, "Alright." He pushed back in to me slowly, "Go faster!" I arched and pushed into him, "Tsk tsk Doctor, patience." His big servos grabbed my hips holding me still. I growled, "Let me move!" He pulled me back onto his spike deeper. "F-frag!" I cried out, feeling how wet I was getting. He thrust sharply in and out, hitting every node to make me cry out.

"I-I am close…" I said in between moans, "I want you overload and cry my name." His servo wrapped around my spike and that sent me over the edge. "B-Breakdown!" I cried out as I overloaded all over my berth and his servo. A moment later I could Breakdown's transfluid warm and deep inside me as he overloaded deeply inside me.

We both lay on our backs next to each other, "T-that was great." I panted out. I looked over to him, he's only smiling, "You're beautiful." He says randomly. "My little hot mess," He kissed my helm. I blushed.

"I love you. " Breakdown hugged me close, "… I love you too…" I said back.

Later after laying there for a little while we got up to shower, and right after we got done there was a comm-link, [where are you? Get to the med bay Knockout, Starscream's been damaged!] A Vechicon asked. Breakdown looked at me, "Grab your kit, there's a medical emergency." I said running out the door the best I could. Once we got to the med bay all I could see was Starscream scratched up and covered in transfluids.

"Oh primus! Who did this?" I looked at the Vechicon, "Lord Megatron did sir."


End file.
